Amor a la distancia
by Gretul
Summary: La distancia los alejó y el tiempo los ha vuelvo a unir. Después de nueve años, Rachel y Garfield vuelven a verse frente a frente. Si bien todo ha cambiado, Rachel se pregunta cómo su felicidad puede depender de una promesa que creía olvidada.


Holaa, Hola! Increíble! Hace tanto que no subía nada a esta página que casi olvide de cómo se hacía xD volví! (nadie me conoce xD ajjaa). Antes de continuar con mi muy abandonado (pero aún así amado) primer fic, quise subir este One-shot de Raven y Chico Bestia, ¿o debo decir Rachel y Garfield? °w°...en fin, es una de las pocas cosas que me gustó de todo lo que he escrito x3

Espero que les guste!

--

**Amor a la distancia.**

**Finalmente aquel día habia llegado. Mi madre lo mencionaba siempre que podía desde hacía dos meses atrás. Estaba realmente emocionada con la reunión que feliz y cuidadosamente había armado; tanto era así que su desbordante entusiasmo lograba hartarme constantemente haciendo que desee que la fecha llegara cuanto antes para que rápidamente quedara atrás.**

**Los Logan eran la familia más empalagosamente dulce y simpática que había conocido jamás. Rose y Mark eran los mejores amigos de mi madre, y de mi padre claro, al menos antes de que se fuera de casa. Se conocen desde hace 20 años, incluso antes de que Garfield –su hijo- y yo naciéramos.**

**Mamá solía contarme que pasó sus nueve meses de embarazo con la mejor compañía que podía tener ya que Rose también estaba embarazada; por lo tanto, eran amigas inseparables que hacían absolutamente todo juntas. Incluso sus compras eran idénticas exceptuando los colores, debido a que ella esperaba un niño –fue una gran desilusión para mamá descubrir que sus esfuerzos por conseguir las cosas en tonos rosados fue en vano, ya que, a mis tres años de edad, comencé a desarrollar una repulsión a todo aquello de color rosa-. A los siete años de mi nacimiento mis padres se divorciaron, yo era muy pequeña como para poder comprenderlo, sólo se que mamá pasó el peor año de su vida, y justo cuando parecía que, muy lentamente, iba recuperándose, los Logan dejaron la ciudad.**

**Viajaron a Francia, donde tenían varios parientes, por cuestiones de trabajo y nunca más volvimos a verlos.**

**Han pasado ya nueve años desde entonces. Mi madre me contó que los Logan volverían puesto que Rose la había llamado anunciando que arribarían en el aeropuerto de Bridport a las doce del mediodía del 16 de enero de este año, en otras palabras… Hoy mismo.**

**-Rachel, cariño ¿tienes todo?- Preguntó Mi madre mientras manejaba hacia el aeropuerto-**

**-Ya van cuatro veces que te digo que si, mamá- Refunfuñé cruzada de brazos mientras notaba que el paisaje por la ventanilla quedaba atrás con suma rapidez- Deberías relajarte.**

**-¿Tienes las estatuillas de yeso para Rose?- Cuestionó ignorando mi sugerencia-**

**Eché un vistazo a los brillantes paquetes envueltos que se encontraban a mi izquierda.**

**-Si- Gruñí resignada-**

**-¿Las cuatro cajas de alfajores para Mark?**

**-Si- Repetí frunciendo el entrecejo-**

**-¿La ropa interior de Garfield?**

**-¡Mamá!- Exclamé indignada- ¡No me digas que le compraste eso!**

**-Pero este es el último modelo con caras de animalitos verdes, su madre me dijo que le gustaban- Se excusó-**

**-¡Sabes muy bien lo vergonzoso que es!- Señalé irritada- Además ya no tiene 7 años, mamá, ¡debe estar por cumplir los 18!**

**-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?- Indicó lanzando un suspiro con pesadez-**

**Gruñí por lo bajo y me hundí en el asiento. Si iba a comenzar a decir esas cosas prefería no escucharla. Ya era consiente de que Rose y Mark comentarían sobre mi crecimiento y los cambios cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, y eso era algo que definitivamente detestaba.**

**Se comenzó a ver a lo lejos un enorme edificio blanco lleno de ventanas, a mi derecha, la pista de despegues y aterrizajes parecía interminable. En efecto, estábamos llegando y mi corazón latió con más rapidez de la habitual. Eso no era bueno.**

**Sólo cuando estuve parada frente a la inmensa entrada, pude recordar lo grande que eran los aeropuertos, después de todo, no visitaba uno desde mis ocho años. Me pregunté espantada cómo haríamos para encontrar a los Logan entre tanta gente.**

**-Andando, Rachel ¿por qué te detienes?- Me apresuró mamá. Definitivamente estaba muy emocionada por lo que sólo deseaba que no se largara a llorar antes de que los encontráramos.**

**Al entrar, yo misma me respondí que nunca los encontraríamos. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, maletas, valijas, mochilas, bolsos y todo lo que jamás podría haberme imaginado. Sentí pánico cuando pensé que nos quedaríamos allí largo rato porque estaba segura de que mamá no volvería a poner un pie en la calle sin antes abrazar a Rose.**

**-Por aquí- Dijo muy segura. Me sorprendió que supiera por dónde ir.**

**Mamá caminó rápido –demasiado como para que me costara seguirla- y finalmente se detuvo. La miré sin comprender y obtuve mis respuestas al instante. Sus ojos estaban claramente humedecidos y mostraban alegría, felicidad y también quizás, algo de abandono. Había esperado aquel momento desde hacía nueve años. Miré en la dirección en la que sus dichosos ojos no apartaban la vista.**

**Entonces los vi. Tres hermosas y envidiables cabelleras doradas resplandecían a lo lejos con la luz del sol que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales.**

**Los Logan estaban sentados en uno de los bancos rodeados de valijas. Mamá comenzó a caminar otra vez sin apartar la vista de ellos. Me dije a mi misma que sería mejor que la siguiera de cerca si no quería terminar perdida entre la multitud. Seguramente no notaría mi ausencia hasta el día siguiente. Noté que sus pies ya no caminaban. Corrían.**

**-¡Rose!- Exclamó. Por el modo en el que se le quebró la voz, podía decir, aunque no pudiera verle el rostro, que ya había estallado en lágrimas-**

**La aludida miró atenta a su alrededor al escuchar su nombre. Le fue difícil localizar a mamá por la constante gente que se interponía en el camino.**

**-¡Ángela!- Gritó entonces, ni bien la vio-**

**Corrieron y se estrecharon en un largo abrazo –me pareció interminable- mientras reían, se besaban y gritaban cosas sin sentido. Moría de ganas por pegarme un cartel en la espalda que dijera: "Ella no es mi madre, ¡lo juro! Ni siquiera la conozco". Era imposible no avergonzarse ante aquella escena. Aunque, si miraba bien a mi alrededor, había varias personas llorando y otras abrazándose, ya sea por reencuentros o despedidas.**

**-¡Rachel!- Escuché luego de unos instantes. Giré la cabeza y vi a mamá abrazando a Garfield y a Mark a la vez, eso sólo significaba una cosa: Los brazos libres de Rose… extendidos hacia mí.**

"_Oh-oh, ahora me toca a mi…"_

**Fue peor de lo que imaginaba. Me abrazó tanto, tanto, que por un momento no pude continuar respirando, me besó cinco veces en cada mejilla mientras con ambas manos me agarraba de la cara para asegurarse de que yo fuera una persona real.**

**-¡Oh, Rachel!- Sollozó con un extraño acento francés- ¡Eres tú! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tú la pequeña Rachel Roth que conocí!?- Preguntaba, o más bien gritaba, desesperada-**

**Conocía a mi mamá, por lo que me consolé a mi misma diciéndome que Garfield la estaba pasando mucho peor.**

**Cuando -de algún modo milagroso- me soltó, no pude recuperarme que ya me encontraba en brazos de Mark.**

**Garfield también me abrazó. Pero hubo **_**dos**_** grandes diferencias ésta vez. La primera, fue un abrazo muchísimo más calmado y placentero. La segunda, hubo contribución de mi parte.**

**Luego todo acabó. Agradecí que fuera una familia pequeña. Una vez que pasamos la "etapa emotiva 1", pasamos a la "etapa emotiva 2", la cual no era tan dulce y sentimental aunque los abrazos y gritos no cesaran. Rose me rodeó con un brazo y caminamos todos juntos hacia el auto de mamá. La mujer entró en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Mark se acomodaba refunfuñando atrás junto a Garfield y a mi.**

**El viaje transcurrió en silencio –de mi parte, al menos- de más está decir que Rose no paró de hablar ni un momento, y mamá menos. Por momentos hablaban a la vez y era imposible seguirles el hilo de la conversación. Me pregunté cómo lograban entenderse ellas mismas. El auto era un griterío causado solamente por dos mujeres con tiempo sin verse, quedé espantada.**

**-¿Qué pasa ahí atrás?- Cuestionó mi madre de pronto- Hay demasiado silencio-**

**-No te preocupes por nosotros, mamá, nos divertimos mucho escuchándolas- Respondí con sarcasmo-**

**Me pareció escuchar una leve risa de Garfield a mi derecha.**

**-¡Tu Rachel es una verdadera belleza, Ángela!- Comentó Rose maravillada-**

**Maldición.**

**¿Por qué no simplemente podía quedarme callada? Aquella era la parte en la que me tomaban a **_**mí **_**como tema de conversación.**

**-¿Y tu muchacho?- Le devolvió- ¡Ya es todo un hombrecito!**

**Garfield se sonrojó y se hundió en el asiento. Al parecer, no iba a estar sola ésta vez.**

**-Ignórenlas tal como yo hago- Nos aconsejó su padre con una sonrisa. Ambos se la devolvimos-**

**Parecía increíble, pero para mi Garfield no había cambiado mucho. Sus ojos llevaban la alegría impregnada y su enorme –y debo decir hermosa también- sonrisa estaba siempre presente. Incluso su voz no era muy diferente a la que recordaba ya que no llevaba el extraño acento francés de sus padres. Simplemente estaba más alto y mucho más rubio. De inmediato me pregunté si yo estaba cambiada para él. Me estremecí ante la posible respuesta. Lamentablemente todos me decían que estaba alta y grande y que, al parecer, crecía un poco todos los días. No veía por qué el pensaría distinto.**

**En poco tiempo ya habíamos llegado a casa. Rose y Mark bajaron del auto instantáneamente haciendo comentarios de los viejos tiempos. Mamá me pidió que bajara los obsequios y rápidamente se unió a la conversación.**

**Me estiré sobre los asientos de atrás para recoger todo. Rogué que no se me cayeran las estatuillas de yeso porque probablemente se harían añicos al instante. Cuando cerré la puerta con una pierna mientras hacía equilibrio, me encontré con los ojos verdes de Garfield.**

**Mi corazón se detuvo.**

**-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó sonriente-**

**-Si, gracias- Contesté extendiéndole algunas de las estatuillas-**

**-¿Son para mi madre, verdad?- Inquirió burlonamente. Yo asentí abrumada.**

**-Umm… Garfield, te lo digo como amiga, intenta no abrir tu regalo hoy- Sugerí muy, pero muy avergonzada mientras entrábamos a casa-**

**Se echó a reír.**

**-En ese caso- Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos alegres- Tú también trata de evitarlo.**

**-Hecho- Aseguré con una pequeña sonrisa más relajada- Por el bien de ambos.**

**Él volvió a reír.**

**-Parece que nuestros padres se obsesionan con el crecimiento- Indicó entre risas-**

**-Puedes apostarlo- Contesté con resignación- No se qué esperaban, yo ni siquiera me siento tan… diferente.**

**-No- Negó entre risas- Sigues teniendo el mismo corte de cabello- Yo sonreí-**

**-¿Lo ves? Todavía odio el cabello largo- Bromeé-**

**Al entrar, mamá comenzó a repartirles los regalos. Garfield me miró y me guiñó un ojo como signo de complicidad mientras guardaba el paquete sin abrir dentro de su mochila. Entre abrazos y más besos Rose me dio una caja envuelta en un papel rojo escarlata que, sin exagerar, me dejó ciega. Iba a dejarlo en mi habitación, cuando noté que mi perfecto plan no resultaría por dos razones: La primera, aquello no era una película y nada saldría bien como suele suceder, la segunda, la protagonista definitivamente no tenía buena suerte.**

**-Vamos, Rachel, ábrelo- Me apresuró mamá al ver que me había quedado mirando tontamente el paquete-**

**No había vuelta atrás. Después de todo, sólo era un tonto regalo. Desarmé el envoltorio y una caja mediana y plana apareció entre mis manos. **_"Anik Babette" _**leí para mis adentros, **_"suena a marca de ropa interior barata". _**La abrí y tome la prenda con sólo dos dedos.**

**-Es un… bonito sostén- Traté de que la palabra "bonito" fuera al menos algún comentario positivo- Y de color rosado- Aclaré como si no se notara aquel color horrendamente llamativo. El tono de mi voz arruinó todo intento de parecer agradecida.**

**-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Rose con su enorme sonrisa-**

**-Claro- Respondí de tal forma que hasta un completo idiota se hubiera dado cuenta que era mentira- Sólo que… es demasiado grande, no soy talle 5.**

**No fue mi imaginación. Escuché claramente la risa de Garfield a mi lado -iba a matarlo-**

**-Oh, eso no es problema, cariño, en un año más te irá perfecto- Aseguró ella dándome unas leves palmaditas en el hombro-**

**Quería desaparecer. O al menos pegarle a Garfield para que dejara de reírse, eso bastaría.**

**Luego nos sentamos a la mesa. Mamá había dejado todo preparado antes de salir, incluso el pastel de carne había quedado caliente en el horno.**

**Comí en silencio. Garfield, en cambio, participó mucho más en la conversación, otra cosa que no había cambiado. Estaba "contenta" porque por una vez los temas de los que hablaban se habían alejado por completo de mi vida –o debo decir, nuestras vidas-. Terminé de comer bastante rápido, no me sorprendió que él haya terminado antes.**

**-Oh, Garfield, Rose me contó que todavía no tienes novia- Dijo mamá con una sonrisa consoladora. Luego esa sonrisa se transformó para dejarle paso a una que indicaba picardía- o al menos no oficialmente- Agregó-**

**Ése es un claro ejemplo de los momentos que me surge una intensa necesidad de matar a alguien –mi madre era perfecta-. Todo dio un giro inesperado y terminamos primeros en la conversación… otra vez.**

**-Umm… no- Respondió él hundiéndose en la silla avergonzado-**

**Sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo antes de que Rose se acordara de mi existencia y no tardara en sacarme a flote.**

**-Este… mamá- Intervine rápidamente mientras me ponía de pie- Le mostraré, es decir, le recordaré la casa a Garfield- Pasé a su lado y lo golpeé suavemente- Andando- Susurré-**

**-¿Saben? No hacen mala pareja- Escuché que dijo Rose creyendo que nosotros ya no podíamos oírlos-**

**Luché por no volver y estrangular al primero que viera.**

**Subimos las escaleras con paso ligero y doblamos en la segunda puerta a la izquierda: mí amada habitación. Cerré la puerta y lancé un suspiro casi mecánicamente.**

**-Gracias- Dijo él sentándose en mi cama. Su forma de actuar de modo tan natural me dejó atónita-**

**-No lo hice por ti, fue para que no me metieran a mí en el tema- Respondí bruscamente- Te asesinaría ahora mismo por haberte reído del sostén- Lo amenacé-**

**-Ja, ja, ja, al menos te advertí, es sólo que no sabía que era un talle tan grande- Volvió a reír divertido-**

**Lo liquidé con la mirada y su risa se fue calmando.**

**-Espero que sea la emoción del primer día y que se les pase rápido- Bufé sentándome en el piso- No podré soportar a mi madre con sus estúpidas indirectas mucho tiempo más.**

**-Bueno… No está del todo equivocada ¿o si?- Preguntó mirándome con ojos que, por primera vez después de muchísimo tiempo, vi serios, ansiosos y –por raro que parezca- temerosos-**

**Desvié la mirada. Me entretuve con lo primero que vi. Lamentablemente lo primero fueron dos pequeños ositos de peluche abrazados –como si tuviera muchas de esas cosas tiernas en mi cuarto-**

_**Porquería.**_

**Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado.**

"_Malditas bolas de pelo, me voy deshacer de ustedes ni bien tenga la oportunidad" _**pensé mirando ridículamente enfadada a los osos. **

**-¿Rachel?- Me presionó él-**

**-Umm, sí, claro- Dije con una extraña vacilación en mi voz- No está equivocada.**

**Como por arte de Magia sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre. Incluso un brillo peculiar brillaba en ellos a partir de que pronuncié aquellas palabras.**

**-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes- Indicó con sinceridad-**

**-Bueno… tú tampoco lo has olvidado- Aseguré tranquilamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi corto cabello negro.**

_**Mal. Mal. Mal**_**. ¡Eso no estaba bien!**

**-¿Eso significa que… todo este tiempo…?- Comenzó a preguntar incrédulo-**

**-¿…Éramos novios?- Concluí con una naturalidad que me sorprendió a mi misma- Si- Respondí al instante-**

**Garfield se rió divertido. Su repentina carcajada me hizo saltar del susto –otra cosa que no era para nada normal en mí-**

**-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunté ofendida- ¡Tu lo preguntaste y yo respondí!**

**No me escuchaba, o mejor dicho me ignoraba. Me crucé de brazos y hundí la cabeza en los hombros.**

**-Patán- Refunfuñé entre dientes-**

**Dejó de reír pero su sonrisa no desapareció. Al parecer sus magníficos oídos podían escuchar sólo mis murmullos.**

**-¿Por qué la cara?- Cuestionó con su radiante gesto mientras se levantaba de la cama para sentarse en el piso. A mi lado.**

**-Aléjate- Gruñí con más brusquedad de la necesaria- Vete abajo y ríete cuando mi madre haga comentarios incómodos sobre ti.**

**-¿Qué no entiendes, Rachel?- Dijo cerca de mi oído puesto que me rehusaba a mirarlo- No puedo creer que la gruñona Rachel Roth haya recordado una ridícula promesa que hizo con un tonto niño de ocho años- Explicó aún con su presuntuosa sonrisa- y, sobre todo, que la haya mantenido durante tanto tiempo.**

**Hice silencio. Recuerdo claramente aquella promesa: ambos habíamos "jurado" querernos por siempre y jamás fijarnos en algún otro niño o niña –u otros chicos cuando creciéramos- hasta que él regresara. Era una especie de lazo que nos unía y que nos hacía permanecer juntos. Muy tonto, estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo, algo me impedía romper mi juramento. Me armé de valor para decir la única y pura verdad que justificaba aquello.**

**-Bueno, puede ser que la "gruñona" Rachel, no sea más que alguien que… debajo de la inmensa máscara de chica mala y rebelde… tenga un corazón.**

**Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Siempre tengo la boca cerrada ¿Por qué la abría sólo para decir estupideces?**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?**

**-Te pegaré si crees que haría una broma con eso- Respondí secamente-**

**Otra vez silencio. Era común en mi… ¿pero en él? Me pregunté qué era lo que estaba pensando.**

**-Garfield, era una niña… una niña que no tenía idea de lo que era el verdadero amor, ni siquiera ahora estoy segura- Señalé para aclarar las cosas- No sabía lo que era querer de verdad a alguien. Lo único que se es que la despedida que tuvimos me dolió muchísimo, y luego… hiciste tu promesa, y pasé todo este tiempo aferrada a ella. Nueve años que transformarían de pies a cabeza a cualquier persona, excepto a mi. No tuve razones para cambiar, para pensar diferente, no había nada que me hiciera ver las cosas de otro modo. Fuiste tu, siempre fuiste el tonto niño del que estuve enamorada- No parecía que era yo la que hablaba. Sonaba como si alguien hubiera puesto el televisor a todo volumen con una de esas novelas excesivamente románticas de fondo-**

**Garfield se quedó callado. Ésta era la parte en la que el joven respondía apasionadamente ante las confesiones de su enamorada.**

**Sin embargo, se echó a reír –de nuevo-**

**-¡Garfield Logan voy a…!**

**No pude terminar mi amenaza. Sus labios estuvieron, de un segundo a otro, apoyados contra los míos haciéndolos prisioneros de una presa inquebrantable. Me estremecí… ¿estaría soñando? Por más que hubiera sido mi imaginación, una falsa ilusión debido a la novela romántica que ya había penetrado en mi cerebro, o alguna especie de engaño a mi misma, no iba a dejar que aquella fantasía **_**demasiado**_** real se me escapara. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos, -respondiendo mecánicamente a mis impulsos- las cuales se deslizaron suavemente por su cabeza para acabar rodeándolo con ambos brazos de forma vehemente; sentí sus dos manos en mi espalda, sujetándome con firmeza y estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Aquello era tan placentero que por un momento estuve segura de que era víctima de una artimaña.**

**-Rachel- Jadeó con dificultad- **

**Sólo eso bastó para notar que todo era absolutamente innegable. Y que aquel beso había dicho mucho más que cualquier tonto o empalagoso discurso.**

**-Lo siento, no podía esperar mucho más- Dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire-**

**Sin embargo, yo no lo escuché. Miré a mi alrededor buscando apaciguar mi respiración. Era mi habitación, la de siempre, entonces… ¿por qué me resultaba tontamente distinta? Sentada en el piso, junto a él, nada se veía igual. Todo era extrañamente más… colorido. Me reí sin ganas ante mis patéticos pensamientos.**

**-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó recuperando el aliento al notar la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro-**

**-No lo sé- Lo miré a los ojos aún absorta-**

_**Error**_**.**

**Aquello sólo logró que las inexorables ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo nuevamente invadieran mi cuerpo.**

**Se rió suavemente y su aliento me acarició las mejillas.**

**-Rachel Roth… ¿nunca has besado a nadie?**

**-¿Se nota?- Dije involuntariamente en forma de susurro, distraída y perdida en sus ojos-**

**-La verdad… pareció que eras toda una experta- Recalcó Garfield sonriendo ampliamente-**

**-Te aprovechas de que soy incapaz de pegarte en este estado- Le acusé- Quiero verte decir eso cuando esté en una pieza- Lo desafié **

**-¿Lo ves? Ya estás delirando- Susurró a unos centímetros de mi rostro- Eres demasiado impredecible, creí que me mandarías a volar.**

**-¿Qué parte de "me gustas y mucho" no entiendes?- Respondí con frialdad. Al parecer ya me estaba recuperando- Sólo una loca rechazaría al chico que esperó por nueve años.**

**Abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí de inmediato.**

**-Y no estoy tan loca como para cometer… semejante delito- Aclaré adivinando sus pensamientos con una sonrisa-**

**-Mejor para mí- Se limitó a contestar-**

**Recuperada al fin de aquella extraña y placentera conmoción, decidí volver a sucumbir ante ella. Valdría la pena. Ésta vez, yo inicié el beso. **

**Fue corto, pero aún así, suficiente como para que aquella sensación me invadiera nuevamente.**

**-Creía que el amor a la distancia sólo existía en las novelas que mira mi madre- Comenté con cierta ironía que mi respiración acelerada arruinó- **

**Garfield rió por lo bajo.**

**-Parece que hay algunas excepciones en la vida real-**

**Grandes dudas me asechaban en aquel momento sobre si realmente no éramos parte de algún tipo de engaño y nos filmaban para una telenovela o película barata. Sólo los golpeteos apresurados y nerviosos de mi madre en la puerta preguntando qué era lo que hacíamos encerrados tanto tiempo en mi habitación me aseguraron que todo era real. Era un día como cualquier otro, en el que me volví a encontrar con la persona que más quería, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo –o quizás con un poco más de fuerza- que cuando era una niña.**

**Todos decían que estaba cambiada por fuera, como le podía suceder a cualquiera, sólo porque no podían ver en mi interior, donde todo estaba absolutamente intacto y a la espera de aquello que tanto anhelaba y que se me había ido hacía nueve años. Una vez que lo recuperé, en el intento de que todo volviera a ser **_**exactamente **_**como antes, fue cuando realmente vino el cambio. Ahora era diferente. La parte faltante me envolvió en un cálido mundo que nunca antes había visitado, del cual no deseo salir jamás. Un mundo que, sin duda, creía muy lejos de mí.**

**--**

Me encantaría saber qué les pareció, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de críticas.. todo ayuda! xD

Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer :D

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
